


Book of Shadows

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little mystery, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, a little fluff, a lot of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: If Regina knows anything, it's that choices have consequences. It's her choices that against her mother's wishes led her to Hogwarts, to her son and, eventually, to Robin. She's not without her suspicions when her mother departs their home without a word. When the dreams and mysterious visions begin she thinks it's just a coincidence, but a surprise connection with a student will make her question everything.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Book of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odangoatama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odangoatama/gifts).



> This is my first ever attempt at a multi-chapter OQ Harry Potter au and I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous about it but my wonderful friend Kat has been cheering me on so this is all for her.

All eyes were on her as she made her way from the High Table of the Great Hall. Her skin, warm under her black robes and dark blue dress despite the chill that had drifted into the castle. Above her, hundreds of hovering candles displayed the sporadic dark clouds and the occasional dotting of stars, bewitched after all to mirror the night sky. 

The first years made their way in, as all first-years do, very slowly. She could tell the muggle born from those raised in wizarding families from their looks of unbridled awe. Their gazes moving from one thing to the next, quickly trying to take everything in. 

When they finally arrived at the front of the room, she stood before them all and in her hand, Regina held a delicate, old hat. Once the Great Hall fell into a quiet hush, she placed the hat on a stool that stood behind her. The silence was deafening. The first years held their collective breath, some standing on tip-toes, their focus on the Sorting Hat. The quiet stretched out, the older students shifted in their seats, some chuckled. Regina raised a brow at the ridiculous old rag of a hat. Just when she thought she might flick it with her finger it sang.

The song was impossibly long. Warning the school of dangers as it did each and every year. Called for cunning, strength, and loyal wit. She took the hat once again and raised the parchment containing the list of first-year names and began the sorting. 

“Leo Calvin.”

A plump little boy with dark black hair and deep green eyes gulped.

“Hufflepuff!”

“Kennedy Evans.”

A little dark-haired girl with wide blue eyes gave a surprised squeak and came forward. She hopped up on the stool and closed her eyes so tight, even her little nose scrunched.

Regina barely held back a smile at the sight.

“RAVENCLAW!”

The little girl gasped, looking delighted. This time, Regina smiled. Proud to have the little girl with her in Ravenclaw.

One after the other, it continued to place each child in his or her appropriate house. Regina was happy to see a handful along with Miss Evans fill her house. Finally, one last child was left. Regina looked down at him with a soft smile. He too was smiling up at her. His robes, though they fit him well, still looked far too big for him. His bangs fell into his eyes. She knew she should have shortened them before the start of school. They made her want to reach down and brush them away so at least her poor child could see. Her little boy. How did he get so big? 

She couldn’t do that though because she promised to not make a big deal of him at school.

“Henry Mills,” she called in the same tone she called all the others before him.

Henry stepped up and climbed confidently onto the stool. She placed the hat on his head and stepped back. She had to press her lips together to keep her smile from widening at the way the hat fell around his eyes. Though she couldn’t hear what was being said, she had a feeling she knew where Henry would be placed. There was only one house for her brave little boy. Only one place he wanted to go more than anything. 

“Right then,” muttered the Sorting Hat. “Gryffindor!”

Cheers went up all around the Gryffindor table along with a loud familiar whistle from a teacher at the High Table. She couldn’t be bothered to mind though. Not when she watched her son jump off the stool and marched proudly to his table. 

With the sorting out of the way, Regina went back to her place at the High Table, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. The start of the new school year had always been something Regina Mills looked forward to. This year was about to be far different, and not just because of Henry. 

For the five years she’d been at Hogwarts, she’d always been single. She’d never had to worry about gossip or rumors as the only company she kept came from her two best friends, Kathryn and Mal. While as Advanced Arithmancy and Astronomy professors, they didn’t have as many students as Regina.

As the transfiguration professor, she saw every year come in and out of her classroom. The students had known her as one of the stricter of the staff. She wasn’t carefree as Charms Professor, David Nolan, or ridiculously sweet like Mary-Margaret Blanchard in Muggle Studies, nor warm and mysterious like History of Magic Professor August Booth. She was not there to have fun or make friends with them. She was there to shape their magical education, not encourage laughter or mayhem. 

Regina had always been okay with her standoffish reputation. It kept people like August Booth from starting needless conversations with her in the teacher’s staffroom and Mary-Margaret from plying her in the halls with her exasperating cheer and school positivity.

So with the arrival of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the Headmaster’s announcement to follow the sorting, she had the sinking sensation that was all about to change. 

Try as she might, it was hard to keep from looking at the man sitting to her left especially when his hand slid over her thigh. She had to bite her tongue to keep from showing a reaction. A few moments later when she’d composed herself, she slid her eyes over to him. His clear blue gaze met hers. The bastard had the _nerve_ to grin at her. 

He was lucky he was handsome. All that stupid dark blonde hair and stubble. Strong, broad shoulders she appreciated more and more each and every time he’d taken her against a wall. He could have used a simple levitation spell but discovered that when it came to sex, they both preferred the physical exertion. 

“Welcome first years and welcome back everyone else to another year at Hogwarts. A few announcements before the start of the feast, if you please. A reminder and a warning to the first years the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds…” Robin was politely paying attention while she let her eyes linger on Henry who was enraptured by his new Headmaster. “Finally, I’d like you all to give a big, warm welcome to Robin Locksley, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.”

The gazes of the students throughout the room swept on Robin. It was no big secret the Defense Against the Dark Arts position had the highest turn around because of mostly unfortunate circumstances. 

It’d been a topic of discussion between them for more than a few weeks and what kept Robin from immediately saying yes to Fantasia. Eventually, he had reassured her enough, reminded her that the post came with sharing a room and allowed them to be together. How much trouble could he get into with her right beside him, he had said.

Headmaster Michael Fantasia’s eyes twinkled as he looked from her new husband to her. It took all of her self control not to roll her eyes. 

“Professor Locksley is married this past summer to one of our very own, Professor Regina Mills-Locksley. If you would give them a congratulatory round of applause, then tuck into your meal.”

The applause was more a round of light clapping from sheer politeness, mostly from the first years, Henry leading it with his bright smile and a round of giggles from the older girls. 

Her cheeks grew hot even though their relationship was completely appropriate and condoned. They weren’t the first married couple to work at Hogwarts and would not be the last.

“Are you alright, my darling? You’re looking a little flushed,” he murmured, hiding his mouth from the Great Hall behind his goblet.

She licked her lips and reached for her drink. “Keep it up and I’ll curse that hand of yours.”

Her statement only made his grin widen. She sighed. He would infuriate her all year long. 

“Was that you I heard whistling?”

The corners of his lips lifted in a smirk. Guilty. “You could hardly not expect me to. He got sorted into the house he’s been wishing for all summer. I thought he was going to vibrate off that stool.”

Regina looked over at the Gryffindor table to find her son talking animatedly with another first-year boy. “It really was the most adorable thing.” 

“I believe someone’s trying to get your attention.” 

She chanced a glance to her right and sure enough, Mary-Margret straightened and waved as though she’d been trying to telepathically call out to her. Regina reluctantly returned the wave but not before muttering, “Oh, God, not tonight.”

“Should I expect you late?”

“No,” she said, drawing out the word. “As soon as we’re dismissed, we’re leaving, or I’m leaving. You can stay and deal with her all you want to.”

The meal finished, and she knew she should leave but she kept her eyes on Henry a little too long, watching him make his way out of the grand hall following the Head Boy with the other first-years to their common room. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”

She felt Robin’s hand low and comforting on her back. Turning her head, she let her gaze leave Henry to focus on Robin. She gave him a nod. 

“Regina!”

Her eyes fell closed. _Damnit._

She turned and smiled. “Professor Blanchard. Professor Nolan.”

“Oh, Regina, we don’t have to use such silly formalities. We’re practically family, after all.” Regina opened her mouth to tell her they weren’t family, not even close, but the younger woman continued, “I didn’t know you got married. I would have thought your mother surely would have mentioned it.”

“Yes, well, she would have if she had known before this weekend. This is my husband, Robin Locksley. Robin, this is Mary-Margret Blanchard and David Nolan.”

“Ah, yes,” Robin began holding out his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you both.”

David took Robin’s hand in a firm handshake. “I wish I could say likewise but I’m sure we’ll have lots of time to get to know one another this year. You’re a brave man taking on that post.” To Regina, he said, “Didn’t I tell you I’d get Henry?”

“David is head of Gryffindor house,” she told Robin by way of explanation.

Robin smiled. “Good to know Henry will be well looked after.”

“I can promise you that.”

Over Mary-Margaret’s shoulder, she caught her best friend Maleficent’s gaze. The blonde astronomy professor rolled her eyes, making Regina bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Regina wasn’t the only one annoyed by Mary-Margaret’s constant, overly friendly cheer.

“Well, it was nice seeing you both,” she told them, already finished with the pleasant exchange ready to get back to her room and relax. 

“You too. And don’t be strangers. In fact,” Mary Margaret paused, a wide smile brightening her face even more if that were possible, “we should all have dinner together. Once everything settles down, of course.”

“We’d love to,” Robin said before Regina could attempt to decline.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Great. Have a good night.” David said, taking his girlfriend’s arm and leading her away.

“You too,” Robin replied. “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

“For you,” she said then, “Come on, I need a drink.”


End file.
